The Bridgodai Collection
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Swashbuckler Bridget Silver is in love with her first mate Subodai, a horse barbarian from Mooshu. Subodai is in love with his captain. These are their stories [One-Shot Collection]
1. The Beginning

_Credits: Bridget Silver belongs to Jade-And-Blue over on DeviantArt, but Calamity belongs to me. Subodai and Pirate101 belong to Kingsisle_

 _Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!_

* * *

Bridget blushed as Calamity nudged her teasingly. "You and Subodai are the cutest pair I've ever seen!" She said. "I don't understand why you don't see it." Bridget squirmed uncomfortably as she tried to focus on sailing. Kobe and Subodai, the two pirates' first mates, stood near the back of the raft as they made their way back to Blood Shoals.

"I don't know why you think there's anything more to our relationship," Bridget said honestly. "We're just friends."

"That's what they all say," Calamity cocked a red brown, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "It was so cute the way you defended him earlier too. That nasty rat had it coming to him."

Just a few moments before, the two pirates and their small crews had engaged in battle with a few scoundrel wharf rats who threatened the security of Skull Island. One had managed to stab at Subodai and cut a little deeper than expected. Subodai was still recovering as they spoke, but Bridget had taken it upon herself to avenge her companion, rendering the worthless rat completely useless. She had been furious, but she hadn't defended him because she loved him, had she?

"You would have done the same if it had been Kobe," Bridget said. "There is nothing between Subodai and I."

"Right," Calamity grinned, knowingly.

"Your captain has something for you," Kobe pointed out to Subodai. The horse barbarian snorted.

"I don't know what you mean." He said. He glanced back at his captain, the beautiful Bridget Silver. She had soft hair the color of gold and green eyes that shone like emeralds. She was perfect in every way- kindhearted, innocent, sweet, confident. He was smitten, but he was certain the captain did not share his feelings, so he kept these things to himself. Kobe smirked.

"Don't be so modest, old friend," he said. "She defended you in battle with such ferocity that could only come from the flames of deep admiration."

"Again, dear friend, I do not see what you do," Subodai stated again. "The captain would have done the same for any of us."

"Are you blind, Subodai?" Kobe insisted. "She feels something for you. It's very obvious." Subodai's face began to burn at this statement.

"No," he shook his head. "She couldn't"

"How sweet, my friend, you have yourself a little crush on her don't you?" Kobe jeered. "Sobodai loves Bridget, doesn't he?"

"Silence," Subodai shot at him sharply.

"It's so cute!" Kobe went on, disregarding Subodai's sharp tone. "The two of you shall marry and there will be little Subodais running around this ship. I can see it now, first comes love, then comes marriage-"

"I said silence!" Subodai drew his sword. Kobe chuckled loudly.

 _Later that day inside the ship_

Bridget hurried down to the barracks for a quick snack. She was so embarrassed by what Calamity had said and now wondered if it could maybe be walked up to the bar in the kitchen area and stopped in her tracks when she saw Subodai sitting at it. Her face burned as he turned to see her.

"Hello, Captain." He greeted her, sitting up straight. "Did I disturb you?"

"N-no," Bridget answered honestly. "I just wanted to get a snack." She said and hung her head low as she manuevered passed him to grab a banana.

"Captain?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Subodai?" She asked, face red as a tomato.

"When you d-defended me," He began, nervous sweat rolling down his face. "Why did you do it?"

"I-" she started, but stopped herself. It was the same conversation she had with Calamity. The red head insisted that she liked Subodai and now that she thought about it, she truly wondered if she was right. "Subodai, I have to tell you something," She said finally.

"W-what is it, Captain?" He asked, voice unsually gentle.

"I-I think... Subodai... I'm in love with you," She finally forced herself to say it. The horse barbarian's face turned bright crimson. "I-I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have-" she turned to leave in shame, but he grabbed her arm before she could go. She turned to look at him.

"Bridget," He said sweetly. "I feel the same way." He pulled her back gently. He stood and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. Then he kissed her warmly, blissfully. Bridget's heart flipped in giddy somersaults as they backed away from each other. She smiled brightly. Subodai smiled as well.

"This will be kept a secret," he promised. "My love, my captain." He grabbed her hand and smooched it then walked off, leaving her to stand, tomato-faced and giddy.


	2. His Little Ballerina

Bridget sighed as she watch her small crew get drunk. Everyone was laughing and singing as loud as canon fire. She let a small smile creep on her face. It was a funny sight, well, in her opinion it was. The tavern was a little loud however, but it reminded her of when she was younger, dancing for people at her foster father's pub. Still, it was ungodly loud even if she was used to it. With a sigh, she turned her back to her crew and exited the Kraken's Skull into the night. As Bridget exited, she did not know her first mate had followed her out.

The beach was chilly. It still had some heat, but it quickly diminished with the cool, salt water breeze. Bridget pulled her jacket closer to her body, wishing she got a warmer coat. With that, she hurried across the sand to the docks. She couldn't believe how cold the nights got, then again, when night came, she was always snuggled up in her cabin, not out in the cold. Bridget let out a small chuckle. She remembered when the entire crew had to stay outside when Calamity failed at cooking. Everyone had to share a tent with someone. Subodai was so willing to share a tent with Bridget even though he didn't have to, it was so sweet. Now that she thought of it, the barbarian had been acting weird lately. He'd be super kind to her, which is slightly strange for him. She didn't mind, but just seemed out of character for him. She shook that thought away. _He's just being friendly, that's all me,_ Bridget thought as she mindlessly wander. It didn't take her that long to hit something or someone. She looked to see a skinny mouse who was carrying a flute.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Bridget said as a quick apology.

The mouse laughed at Bridget. "It's ok darling." The mouse said to her. The mouse smiled at her happily. Bridget smiled back.

"You play the flute? " She asked as she stared at the flute in the mouse's hand.

"Oh yes, I do. Oh, where my manners? I'm Pied Whistle," The mouse said happily.

"I'm Bridget Sliver," Bridget said back.

Pied blinked in shock, "Bridget Sliver, as in the former ballerina? Oh my, if it's ok ma'am, can I play you a song?" Pied asked as he bow to her.

Bridget giggled, " Sure, I could use the practice." She said.

* * *

Subodai watched his captain leave the tavern with a solemn expression. He didn't know if she was upset or just sleepy from a long day of questing through the isles of Skull Island. So he stood, leaving his drunken crewmates in their celebratory stupor. The barbarian watched his captain mosey down to the bench, and he followed behind slowly, sand crinkling beneath his hooved feet. The pale figure of Bridget Silver blindly walked into a mouse carrying a silver flute. He stopped, watching a quiet exchange between the two.

The mouse had the appearance of a beggar. The loose clothes he wore were grungy, dirty, and patched up in some places. He was bone-thin, and his fur was shaggy with grease. _She'll probably offer to give him some food,_ he thought, knowing his kind-hearted captain. He smiled to himself and stayed behind, hiding behind a mound of dirt and a skinny palm.

The mouse began to play his little, silver flute. It was a sweet, serene melody almost like a lullaby. And Bridget, having removed her coat and sword, began to dance. Subodai watched her twirl and pirouette in the sand. She stepped and sprung to the slow-moving song of the flutist.

A smile curled the ends of the horse barbarian's lips again as he watched his beloved dance in the light of the moon. Her hair bobbed and bounced with her movement and her eyes glowed an immaculate viridescent. His heart fluttered and melted at the sight of her. _She's so beautiful, so graceful, so pure._

The balladeer and ballerina finished off their show with a final note and an ending plié. The flutist applauded retrieved her coat, digging in the pocket and handing the mouse a gold coin. With one final word to him, they bid each other farewell, and Bridget began to head back to the tavern. Subodai stepped out before her, startling the captain. "Subodai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," he said. "But I came to see if you were alright."

"Y-yeah everything's fine," she blushed. "D-did you see-?"

"Yes," he smiled brightly. "It was beautiful."

"Thank you," her gaze fell bashfully.

"Just like you," he brushed his hand against her cheek. She looked up at him, meeting his golden brown eyes. She smiled, her eyes dancing in his in tiny, green cambres. "May I share this dance?" He took her hand in his. She chuckled.

"Can you keep up?" She smiled challengingly.

"I'll just have to try," he grinned and spun her around, his little ballerina, graceful and divine, dancing in his arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Collab with Jade-And-Blue on Deviantart! She wrote the first half and I wrote the second half. Hope you enjoyed! ^^ I do plan on continuing to add stories to this collection, however, I'm busy with lots of other things right now and will only post when I get to writing another short story. Also, could really use some help with coming up with ideas- just leave a few suggestions in a review and I'll definitely credit you for the idea. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
